The Cold is Comming
by The Mad Hatter's Accomplice
Summary: Somethings comming that not even dereck can predict! Something is changing the werewolves and seems to have found scott  will try and kept updates of chapters regular but can't promise anything!
1. Chapter 1

The Cold nipped at him, taunted him as he trudged forward towards the tattered burnt out house in the woods. It was dark and the snow lay crisp on the ground some of it half melted, where debris stuck out high like mountains. It crunched with every small foot step he took. His breathing was fast and rapid, he groaned as sharp pains ran through him but it wasn't far now. The man was shivering clinging on to himself with his hands so he didn't just collapse. The moon shone high above him highlighting his dark pale features in an unusual way it made his amber eyes even more striking and illuminated his pale blonde hair. The man knew he must reach the house soon for the cold was coming and had been following him for a while now. It had started with the occasional shiver, the oddest sensation like his skin was just going to crawl away but then it became more violent to the point where he had keeled over grasping himself against the pain, like his veins were freezing up and changing almost. It was more than any coldness he had every felt. He was quite close to the house now he could see the wooden porch laden with bullets from the merciless hunters, the windows were broken and the glass still lay silently in the snow. The house was a ghost's place; no sound no movement apart from the bats which had made the home in the rafters which opened to the night sky.

The man coughed and stumbled; he began to shake but pushed it aside with all his might, gasping against the waves of pain that rose through him violently. He began to cry and he pushed himself back up lurching towards the battered door but alas he knew no-one was in the help him. He needed to pass on his message and clutched tightly to the crumpled piece of paper in his hand if only he could in. Another wave of pain came again and he crumpled to the ground crying out in agony as the pain moved through his body, he shook uncontrollably snatching out at the porch steps which were so close in front of him. He threw his left hand out foreword and with any might he had left and tossed the paper into a nook under the second step safe enough for the paper to survive the cold harsh night hopefully to be found the next morning.

The cold finally caught him and swirled round him pushing him to the ground as he screamed in agony. Finally he gave up and embraced the cold relieving him of some of the pain. But then as if a volcano erupted and he tore out screaming as his hands curled over into black claws and his shoulders curved round down the end of his spine. He face elongated forming a tight muzzle and finally a tail grew from his spine and then the thick red brown waves of fur covered him instantaneously.

He wimped and shrugged off his clothes stepping backwards as he did, staring into the woods with wide yellow eyes. His howl was long and sad before he turned and pegged it away from the now huge building which to him had a horrible silver rotting stench!

The air stirred laughing and whispered through the trees at great speed, under its breath it murmured, "the cold is coming the cold is coming" in a harsh mocking voice. It followed the path reaching the road moving leaves all with it as it swerved down the empty highway until it arrived at the small outskirt houses, where it screamed and howled like a wolf! It lunged foreword and riveted past the those houses turning left at Beacon hills school moving down the road once again, where it shunted to a stop and coursed through a slight ajar window where lay peacefully a boy no more than sixteen. His dark messy hair next to his tanned skin and slanted features. His phone vibrating next to his bed with news from his crazy best friend. He tossed and turned under his sheets the cold tickling him in a mocking manor. All fell silent.

"The cold is coming"


	2. chapter 2

The bell rang loud and clear for the start of lessons. It made Scott's ears ring with pain, he rubbed his eyes hard and well for his whole focus was very fuzzy, and he blamed it from lack of sleep! In all honesty Scott hadn't really slept in days and found that life was dumping all of its problems on him at that very moment. He had a history assignment due, an English paper next period, a maths test, pop quiz, lacrosse training... "Scott, Scot" hammered Stiles, he kicked Scott hard on the shin only to get a pain up his own leg, forgetting that Scott Skin was like rock "Are you even listening, Gosh sometimes I wonder why I bother to help you" he muttered under his breath knowing Scott could perfectly hear.

Scott opened his eyes "What" he said looking around lazily to find stiles' face but only to stare into the piercing eyes of his teacher whom he hated! I suppose it could be down to the numerous detentions that recently took place every night. Stiles sighed, another detention he could already see it coming. Scott hadn't really realized he'd once again falling asleep and that it was now half way through the lesson, English was his hardest lesson but falling asleep wasn't his thing, yes he may hate English but he did usually try and listen to what was going on.

"Mr. McCall Tell me the answer" he eyes stayed still and level a small sneer forming across his face but he stared forward calm and perplexed. Scott shifted peering to Allison, who sat still with a sympathetic glance then to Stiles whose eyes were wide, and trying well what it seemed to mouth something to Scott, banana, Bosnia, no it wasn't that, Blurrrrrrr maybe? Scott couldn't tell. He squinted towards his teacher. "I don't know sir" stiles sighed shaking his head.

"You don't know" his teacher seemed taken aback, a fake shocked face with a hint of a smile "well what of a surprise, do you ever listen? Did you even read the book? No no no that's too complicated. Do you know its title? Do you even know what lesson this is?"His voice raised an octave as he waved his arms about like a windmill! "I have very much lost all faith in you!"He stood up now moving towards Scott a crazed look in his eye! "Come on Scott" he shouted slamming a text book hard and heavy on the desk, it shook. Scott just sat there clenching his fists to control the anger burning up inside him. The wind blew hard across the room knocking paper onto the floor. Scott shivered. The teacher moved back towards the front a stared across the class he appeared as though he had completely lost hope in teaching. He stood still a moment watching the silent class as they all glanced downwards avoiding his gaze. "Well we will continue this discussion Mr. McCall in detention" he said sitting down, "Right turn to page 194 of Mice and Men and lets continue" he said sharply raising his eyebrows and cocking his head in an unusual twinge. Luckily for Scott the lesson went smoothly without any interruptions of course he didn't understand or even manage to stay awake for the lesson but he tried, and naturally Stiles kicked every time he nodded off!

The rest of the day was nothing easier Scott really just wanted to collapse. It had all started a few weeks before when he found it hard to sleep at night. It didn't rouble him to begin was; he thought his nocturnal instincts had something to do with it! But then his wake up became then ... eventually he was falling asleep shattered at 8:30 when everyone else was at parties or out having a great time.

The day tired on growing vague and restless- his results were appalling and having to face all the slap from the other teachers drove his mind insane but what was worse was what was waiting when he arrived home.

The Talk.

His darling mother, Melissa, whom knew nothing about his wolfy side, had put his strange tiredness to depression after his breakup with his girlfriend Allison. She had him taking every vitamin in the cupboard along with iron pills and various tonics which she'd smuggled from work and tired to remain up-beat and cheerful around him, although Scott could smell the anxiety steaming off of her. Despite his exhaustion his senses were as sharp as ever. Every day she had a phone call from school confirming his detentions and every day she had a talk with Scott discussing his future options. "I know it's hard" she'd said one evening "but Allison's in the past and your English exam is tomorrow we can get through this Scott" he knew she wanted him to have the education he needed and E's and G's were not going to get him into university even for a sports scholarship he needed the grades to back him up. He understood why she pushed him so hard to succeed but nothing so far had seemed to go right.

The walk home was dreary and long although the sun lay high in the sky for an autumn day. The golden leaves lay scattered along the roads still as ornaments, with no breeze it was pleasantly warm, Stiles was as cheerful as ever making jokes and carrying a long stick which he pushed the leaves around with, he was like a kid again but for once Scott couldn't even laugh at his jokes, he trudged foreword talking short sides, staring at the ground sadly.

"Have you actually been to a doctor yet?" asked Stiles slowing to let Scott catch up.

"And what would they say?"

"Well I don't know they might take a blood test and that might have the answer, it's sure worth a try, your were already flunking school I really don't think you need even more help!" he spun and faced Scott chuckling to himself awkwardly , Scott didn't even blink.

"A blood tests you serious" he said quietly. He eyes had no life just the warm milky brown that was so innocent.

"What!"

"I'm not human!"He sighed. Stiles smile left his face. He put his hands in his pockets and swayed slightly. Kicking a stone a across the road.

"Well... I... I knew that I was just testing you and you passed congratulations" he clapped hard then turned abruptly and walked briskly foreword not glancing behind at all. Scott groaned he didn't really know whether a blood test would show that he wasn't human or not or even if it would make a difference, he folded his arms hugging himself before walking on home, he was cold and was meant to meeting Derek that night but like that was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Scott lay on his bed in that strange haze between sleep and consciousness, where nothing seems to make sense but everything does seem so real. The tree outside rustled as an owl flew off into the distance, he heard footsteps small and light not going anywhere but stumbling on the spot, he had a bag, from which he reached out something making more noise than he intended, cussing to himself as he fumbled over the object. He dialled a phone and suddenly there were two sets of footsteps suddenly the other just appearing from no-where as if by magic. Scott drifted away from the noise's outside Falling into a deep sleep, his dream very real, Scott opened his eyes Allison was walking towards him, she was different, wearing a beautiful long grown that flowed elegantly, as silver the moon shimmering like the stars, she gazed into his eyes, seducing him blindly, still walking fast towards him. He moved forward grasping her hips, pulling her close. The air stirred a silence so fulfilled, drowning out all distractions, it came down to now this moment. She embraced him forcefully, such a magic as he kissed back, caressing her soft pale cheek and along her neck. She was abruptly cold, as if she just plunged into the arctic never to resurface. She stopped and stared demonically her eyes a deep blood red, a growl rippled from her as she threw him back against the wall with immense force. Her silver dress now dark stained blood red that dripped along her arms and face. Her teeth sharp fangs a viscous smile, stained red blood. The noise was unbearable a large clank, clank continuous that made his ears begin to bleed. He threw his hands over his ears stumbling over himself as he fell to the ground cowering in the corner of his room. Allison cackled, standing her ground strong and proud. It rang through him, twisting his insane mind. Her voice stung, it was sharp and menacing but her eyes burned through it like beacons. Scott twisted on the floor arching his back, screaming out in agony, as he shook violently, shifting, and changing. His hands clawed over scraping on the floor. His shoulders buckled over as his face elongating, the noises getting louder, other voices yelling his name along with a grinding noise like Stile's banged up jeep. The pain abruptly stopped, but his head still ached with confusion, His body felt so different being squished and moulded into something else that didn't quite fit. Alison crouched down next to him, a fierce smile "No need to be mad at the Cold" she told the heavily panting wolf. The voices got louder she seemed to walk away still smiling, fading away into air.

Scott uncurled his fists he found he had fingers again. Sweat poured across his face his eyes a burning yellow that was slowly fading back to brown. "Scott Scott, Good alive stay with me Scott" demanding a strong affirmative voice "Does this car go any faster!" he called to the front. Scott half opened his eyes it was dark and he couldn't make out what was happening, someone was humming and crouched over him.

"I'm doing 50!"Shouted the other voice which sounded very tense and worried. "I can't break the speed limit! My dad's a cop!"

"Damm the speed limit, we don't have time we'll be off road soon anyway- Come on Go" the voice growled! The tuck lunged foreword, its engine rumbling nothing like a sports car. The truck jolted as it turned off the road. Scott couldn't see really anything although he was certain his eyes were partially open. He saw a midst of a grey black blur like shadows that moved when a faint light passed across him. It abruptly became a silent movie the noise echoed away as he slipped away from reality. He felt his body shiver slightly, a cold swept across him like a strong fresh morning breeze but he fought back with his remaining strength the feeling of warmth beginning to crawl back up his fingers along towards his face. The image above became clearer he felt a hot sensation across his cheek of where the man had slapped him a few times trying to gain a response. Scott blinked as a reply. He tried to speak but barely any noise came from his mouth apart from a desperate moan. "Stiles go! Are we there yet?" asked the voice sternly.

"Yea we are here what's happening?" wailed Stiles from the front. He unbuckled his seat belt. Scott heard a loud slam and the running footsteps coming closer the back was flung open. The coldness danced around him, washing in like waves. "OH MY GOD" said stiles stunned.

"Yes I know come on let's get him in" Scott had no idea where he was. He felt the strange sensation of being carries across a short distance. A door opened and with it a bell rang and he was placed carefully on a table. Scott felt as though he'd entered a sauna, the room was hot and he felt as if the ice caps would melt in there! It was stuffy and he felt his heart rate speed up. "Is there anything you can do?" asked the voice who now Scott recognized as Derek's. He felt a light shine into his eyes. He stared into it but not really seeing it at all.

"Well I honestly don't know what's wrong with him how did you find him?" asked the man his voice sounded kind but very tight given the situation. Scott began to feel a tingling sensation spread up his arm twitching it ever so lightly.

"well he seemed so tired and out of it after school" said stiles, "so that evening I went round his, The light was off so I assumed he was asleep but I heard talking so I called Derek and when we got to his room he was thrashing about, like having a fit calling out even screaming at someone, something I don't know" he paused "I've never been so scared!" the sensation continued across him like wild fire getting stronger. Scott twitched.

"He moved!" exclaimed Derek, "I saw his finger trust me I did really watch come on Scott again!" the wild fire exploded then ceased to exist He felt as though he could wake but he didn't want to try he was scared of what he might see although he knew it wouldn't be bad. His instincts fought against him telling him he should run away. Scott regained focus and move his hand slightly, he could move but speak, he wasn't so sure. "Did you see he did it again!"

"Oh come on Scott keep going move speak open your eyes!" yelled Stiles Full of happiness

"He's regaining Consciousness this is good really good!" Said the man excited.

Scott opened his eyes staring upwards into a harsh nig yellow light. Over him stood Derek and beaming stiles. Scott felt fine No longer tired He couldn't explain it, it was as if he'd fought a war was an invisible force and won! Suddenly the physical pain kicked in, he unclenched his fist, they hurt on the palms over his hand were eight crescent shaped cuts that ran deep. The salty metallic blood taste was hot on his tongue he'd bitten his lip. "Ow" was all he could say it was barely audible. He blinked and tried to get up but was pushed down by the Stiles.

"You must stay still and stay here till tomorrow!" said Derek forcefully. Scott wanted to get up and run He felt as though he suddenly been recharged and needed to release all the energy. An atom bomb waiting to blow! Scott looked round the room the man was gone. It looked like a surgery maybe he was doctor but no they wouldn't take him to a doctor, would they?

The walls were panelled with light wood neat a board hung at the front for displaying X-rays on it all seemed very familiar. He felt something pierce his skin pointed a sharp prick! "Will help you sleep" said a voice the room swiftly turned Black.


	4. Chapter 4

(So sorry haven't been uploading recently been very ill! And sorry this is quite short will be longer in future but time seems a luxury at the moment!)

"Oh bleeding Eroles" Squealed Stiles sucking his left thumb and cradling his elbow like a baby. A trickle of blood rolled down his thumb, Scott could smell it from miles, and he turned to face stiles laughing not at his friend in pain but the crazy curses that left his mouth. Scott hadn't felt more alive in weeks; it was as if a rush of energy has just resurfaced from the depths where it had been lurking for a century! Whatever it was Scott felt as though it wasn't going to come back, he didn't quite know how it had gone but he was glad it had. Everything had improved, he felt he could laugh at Stiles lame jokes and his grades had even gone up not by much but no-body really expected them to soar.

"Ooof! Flipping Budgies! And I thought I was ain' bad at this!" he cried throwing his lacrosse stick on the ground angrily.

"You're not bad" sighed Scott, squinting into the sunlight, holding back the chuckle "It's just you ain' coordinated, like a giraffe!"

"A giraffe ain' coordinated? Oww! It hurts!" he wailed walking across the pitch the pick up the ball that had recently thumped him on the hand! A black shadow paced up behind them fiercely.

"McCall, Stiles what do you think you're playing at. We got a game coming up soon and I'm considering captains!" he said staring down into them harshly, whilst waving his whistle like a loony "now I just... I ain't got time for playing about! I really ain' so you get your act together and start practicing!" he said stressed "And Stilinski get a plaster" He turned abruptly and marched away proudly into the sun near where the other players were practicing putting shots into the big goal.

Stiles shook his head, coach always just appeared so silly never actually intimidating! "You know Stiles you never actually told me exactly what you and Derek took me that night?" He said openly turning his stick in glancing up at Stiles who had an awkward, as if considering his words wisely expression!

"Well I thought about what you said ages ago about not being able to go to a doctor as they wouldn't be able to explain your blood!" he shook his hands about and paced from side to side silently.

"Yea" said Scott slowly.

"Well we just took you to someone who understood more well animal's a bit better because I don't know if you felt it but you looked awful! Like you were about to turn into a real wolf, I mean like half way there it was freaky man!"

"When you say animal you mean exactly?"

"Okay the vets!" he aimed quickly at the goal, coach was looking and put in an awful shot, it missed by miles!

"The vets!" smiled Scott unable to control his amusement "are you joking?"

"No I'm not Do I look like a joker to you!"He said trying to be tuff walking towards Scott fiercely like a penguin. Scott fell backwards scared dropping his head low and heavy, his instincts laughing at him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean" he swayed slightly.

"I'm just kidding" said Stiles jumping into the air "but yea the vets and it wasn't my idea Derek said it!"

"Derek knew the vet, so the vet knew what we are?" he inquired

"Well yea I mean if he didn't he took you very well, you looked like you were about to transform into..." his voice dropped deep and dramatic "like something from the pit of hell!" Scott raised an eyebrow "but yea... it was strange you know the vet he gave you this injection!"

"What afterwards I felt that one!"

"NO no no..." he paused "before when we first took you when you were still thrashing slightly it made you stop I don't know what it was or how even but it worked!" he stared at the ground "interesting huh!"

"It's funny though Stiles I thought it was an average dream that night, Allison's a frequent person in my dreams" he mumbled slowly making sure no-on e else had heard "but she was the one who attacked me, made me an actual wolf! I just don't understand!" the figure walked back over angrily kicked the lacrosse ball hard towards them "If you don't get your ass moving your OFF THE TEAM" the figure yelled! Scott grabbed his stick quickly and charged back towards the goal followed slightly behind by Stiles, the team was in great format with their winter league coming up coach had them training almost everyday, even though he still hadn't bagged a new Captain, although rumors were flying that former Co-captains Jackson and Scott were once again first in line but also that Danny was catching up and may be in for consideration. Laps were the hard ship of the team with every member well except from Scott ending up from practice absolutely soaked in sweat heading into the showers drenched and utterly exhausted whereas Scott looked as though he could just keep running! Whilst Stile slay collapsed on the bench ready to die as he put it.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was quiet still asleep in the early morning. Everything untouched from where it lay last night. Scott trudged across the landing, his mind was heavy although he no longer felt cold and ill but something felt almost out of place, a funny twinge that often surged up his arm, he extra senses still high on alert. The door clanked as the paper was shunted through the small opening and fell messily onto the wooden floor. Scott trudged down the stairs towards to pick up the paper. It was a rarity for him to read it but he had nothing to think about. He picked up the paper staring deeply at the headline. "The Animal Attacks Return", it took him a while to think about what he was looking at it couldn't possibly happen he thought to himself,

The article read,

_Although believed that the strange violent animal attacks had dispersed seem to have returned after numerous violent finding of the local wildlife and also many farm animals which have been targeted. Animal expert Dr Arquat believes that the attacks are not at random, as many believe, following a brief interview he said "I have seen these attacks only once before when the problem escalated to the viscous animals becoming more dangerous and threatening local residents mainly children, whom played in the woods, from my experience I believe these attacks are from wolves, the scale of hunting is rare but not un heard of", from this we do urge that the woods be off limit for the safety of everyone. It isn't thought that wolves dwell in the local woods but the area is vast, so safety must come first! Other experts although believe..._

The words trailed on into nothingness Scott was stunned there was no normal wolf pack around or so he thought, his mind jumped to Derek, could he? It wasn't at all his style, Derek knew the risk of the hunters, If it was him he'd given them a clear reason for them to kill him, No, Derek knew the stakes it must have been someone else, Peter was dead and gone thought Scott but then Scott had felt that something wasn't right about his death, seeing he had healed from burns before and why would one werewolf take to this killing streak none of these animals it seems had the spiral drawn on them. Nothing seemed to make sense. Confronting Derek would be a start but then what if it was him? Scott mind was slowly shutting down his thoughts lessening, until one single thought remained strong, he could almost smell it, as it drummed to the beat of his heart, would Allison know? Since the confrontation with Peter everything had collapsed, he didn't feel strong enough to talk to her again; the thought of her soft dark brown eyes was always harshly interrupted by the thought of her father's deep stern glare ready with a gun held to his head. He shivered, and slowly made his way to get ready for school grabbing his unusually light bag from his room taking the paper with him to show Stiles although he was sure Stiles had already read it and was asking the same questions maybe even thinking Scott was behind it. The idea wasn't that far out there Scott had had no idea of what had happened recently and it wasn't the first time his wolf side had taken him wandering off for blood before without permission.

The Sun was high in the sky when Scott arrived at the school teeming with life, he'd walked to school enjoying the warmth of the autumn day and waited perched on the bike rail to see the jeep pull up. There was a soft breeze that lapsed against his face making him shiver slightly, the tremors skipped off him, everything momentarily become blurred Scott shook his head looking back up at the car park. There she was, stood tall and proud her bag perched over her shoulder much how she held her bow, her lethal bow flashed across his mind, the smell of blood welling up in front of him. She glanced across to him smiling slightly before walking perfectly in time with Lydia being recently released from the hospital still with no clue of what had happened to her. She hadn't transformed, no once, although she stank of wolf, the musk smell of the wood, it rang strong across her. He stared after them almost in envy of Lydia and her friendship with Allison.

"Scott", the voice was distant it was as if Scott had fallen to another void of existence, "Scott" he turned his head; Stood there was Stiles already as Scott suspected holding firmly the paper. "Do you know anything?" he asked

"No, I thought Derek but..."

"Yea I know what you mean it's not his style" Stiles interrupted their voices were hushed, in case of anyone over hearing, not that many people would care or understand but the threat from the hunters was still high, Scott knew they had recruited more, some came from the north in the capable hands of Allison's dad, he had promised Scott peace for the promise that no blood would be spilled, he'd accepted but that promise lay on thin ice Scott knew perfectly they didn't trust him hence he didn't trust them. "Why not just talk to Allison?" Scott's eyes had once again searched to meet her eyes, Stiles knew him to well understanding his distracted glances, and Allison was constantly resurfacing in Scott's mind.

"I've thought about it" he said starring to the ground as he walked towards the library. Stiles followed slowly, as if ready to reply but unable to speak, Scott got there first "You ask her!"

"Me", he recoiled running quickly to catch up stopping in front of Scott. "Why me, this isn't my problem, it's yours, Look I know you don't want to talk to her. I know it's still awkward but at least you'd have a conversation starter" Stiles turned quickly walking to the end of the library grabbing any book from the shelf to appear busy, propping himself against the radiator but glancing across the Allison. Allison was sat with Lydia doing her homework, her face was puzzled, as she pushed her pencil through her curly brown hair, which fell quite erratically around her shoulders. Scott breathed in heavily, gaining his remaining confidence and slowly made his way to the table, hoping she'd notice him first; Lydia glanced up and smiled moving away to conveniently grab a different book form the other end of the shelves. Allison still didn't look up. Scott sighed and just sat next to her. Finally she looked at him, he soft eyes full of confusion and panic, he held his breath he'd forgotten how beautiful she was, her rose sent, enhanced through the slight blush of her pale radiant cheeks. Scott's instincts reared up, they told him to run, that she was dangerous but he ignored them. There was no danger he told himself although he wasn't sure.

Scott began "I need to ask you something" it was barely above a whisper, he left his voice behind, along with his confidence which he quietly sprinted from the scene. She exhaled just as nervously.

"Shoot" she said.

"Okay, do you know anything about these animal attacks?" Her eyes softened as if she was expecting something more. Everything seemed to relax and the warmth of the room returned along with the low hum of the background.

"Not much, Dad hasn't been saying anything, they don't want me involved, why what do you think"

"Derek crossed my mind but then..."

"Same honestly I did consider you but there's something not right here," her voice lowered "At home Dad's been having late visitors I don't know who they are, they look official, I've been hearing really strange things, he has these meeting late at night, I only stumbled across them recently, He said something was changing, different form the last time that there in danger, I don't know who they are but it doesn't sound good!" she paused as if considering if she'd said too much "I honestly wish I could help more"

"No, you have helped tremendously, really, I've got to go thanks" Scott got up backing away quickly, the room was a rush, some many thoughts over whelmed his brain, his instincts told him to flee so he did.

"Well?" said Stiles walking into pace with Scott.

"She doesn't know" he said heading towards the exit School was the last of his concerns.

"Where are you going?"

"Too find Derek gotta start somewhere!"

"Now", Scott nodded, opening the door making sure no-one was watching "Well you not ditching school alone that's not on, I'll drive"


	6. Chapter 6

The woods were quiet no sign of wolves or disturbance. They pulled up at the tall derelict building. "Is he there?" said Stiles climbing out the jeep and walking slowly towards the front door.

"No he's not!" said Scott abruptly opening the door. The house was dark still a mess as the tables all upturned the chairs broken, all lay crumbled in a heap by the stairs. Scott held a growl down the house reeked of stale blood a thick grotty smell that he fought against thinking of Allison's rose sent, it made it less harsh, but the sight was no more pretty.

"errrr" said Stiles starring forwards the floor covered in a deep red substance, it wasn't that old still up holding the fresh deep red that burned though Scott human defences, his eyes became gold as he fought back against his sudden blood cravings, not daring to even glance at his friend. "What do you reckon happened here? This isn't Kate's blood!"

"No it's not, it's not human it smells to strange"

"What like a wolf's, not Derek's!" he exclaimed!

"No not Derek's he hasn't been here in a while but someone has but there scent it's so masked, so wolf like hardly human!" Scott bent down brushing his hand lightly over the blood a strange thought up rose, something coming, something that felt to him almost already there. Stiles shuffled wrapping his arms around himself, Scott hadn't noticed the sun was gone he gazed out the window the dark grey clouds which had erupted out of nothingness, the house was darker hiding an unusual presence, he wanted to leave, his skin crawled, a slow numb pain that flared along his arm, prickling. "Stiles let's go he's not here" Scott got up and followed Stiles towards the creaking door, his mind was blurred, the smell became sharp a horrible distaste, he felt sick, and retched slightly. Stiles threw the door open. The cold exploded scattering into the house, dancing around Scott, he shivered and fell to the floor with a groan, he was going to be sick he knew, he tried to call stile's name but only a whimper, so animal like came out. Stiles ran towards Scott bending down beside him he had seen it before when Scott was sick but this was different, he didn't know what to do so he just sat there calling his name, no response. Scott's eyes turned yellow he was shaking so badly he could only look forward. A growl erupted from his mouth a little too animal like for Stile's taste; he backed away slightly in fear of Scott. Scott fingers were claws curling his hands over into paws, he scrapped at the ground trying to push himself up with no triumph from the dark brown splintered wooden floor., Stiles stood there aghast watching him wail and cry as his screams began to turn into howls of pain, as his back arched, slowly becoming less human and finally completely wolf. Scott stopped shaking his nightmare had come true but his thoughts were overrun by his instincts, Stiles sent was strong in the room a big danger although slightly familiar. Stiles grunted not knowing what to think, he stood still backed up against the end wall, watching the heavily panting wolf lying still on the floor its yellow eyes vibrant. Scott blinked then sat up on his haunches gazing at the closed door. Stiles got the hint and edged slowly around towards the door, not taking an eye of the grey-brown wolf. He reached his hand to the door knob pulling it open with a long creak all tough he wanted it too remain silent as if he was hiding from the wolf. The wolf cocked its head to the side; fear streamed across its face before leaping up and bolting out the door. Stiles felt suddenly relieved and stupid he'd just let him out into the wood's full of hunters, when clearly Scott had no idea of who he was! He thought about following him but he'd already disappeared into the trees and there was no way his two legs could match Scott on four. Stiles slowly walked out of the house unsure what to even make of the situation. He was shaking with fear and confusion. Scott's screams still lingering around him. Would that have happened before if we hadn't got him to the vet? Why didn't Scott recognize him? Stiles needed to find Derek but he felt too tired; he ached from head to toe. Stiles grabbed the door to his jeep clinging onto it hard to hold himself up. He didn't understand what had happened not really sure whether to accept it either. He hoped that Scott would survive the harsh night, for he knew that the hunters wouldn't hesitate now to put a bullet in him, although he sensed Scott wouldn't take likely to humans. "Oh dear god" he mumbled to himself as he climbed into his jeep, he wasn't going to wait around for Derek to show he felt too tired, at least if he headed back to school it would give him more time to figure things out.

He turned on the jeeps engine and it boomed into life, a loud grunting, he pulled out and drove slowly along the narrow woodland track hoping to find Scott walking, human again to the jeep wanting a lift, no luck no sign of him anywhere. He was almost at the road when he heard a long sorrowful howl and a tear streamed down his cheek, he never felt more worried for his friend, the roads were quiet as he drove under the speed limit taking his time to reach school thinking of an adequate excuse for not being there, his mind was too blank though the best he came up with, "I was sick and had to go home to get pills" he replayed himself saying this to a teacher in his mind it didn't sound convincing but then the truth sounded even worse. His throat was hard and dry he wasn't sure if he could actually speak. The rain began to pour winter seemed to have arrived early; any warmth that was there that morning had disappeared you wouldn't think the sun had even woken up that morning.

The school halls were busy lunch had begun, people barged past him as he walked starring at his shoes to the canteen. He didn't care, the world moved so quickly around him and he was still stuck in slow motion, the table seemed miles away as he made his way over. Allison noticed him alone and hesitantly got up from the table, pacing quickly over to him. Stiles eyes lids fell shut as he sat down at the table, flinging his bag in front of him.

"Stiles?" asked Allison sitting opposite him "what happened? Where's Scott?"

Stiles swallowed "gone" was all he could manage as he kept replaying Scott changing in his mind.

"Gone, gone where? Did you find Derek?" she put her hand on his, becoming more worried "Stiles what happened? Is Scott okay? Tell me, you can trust me!" she said quietly her voice calm and sweet, manipulating his every word.

"Gone, into the woods! Alone, are they hunting them tonight?" he inquired trying to look away from her.

"Who the hunters, yea why?"Her voice became rushed and unsteady "Stiles what happened? Why are you asking me this?" She looked desperate and Stiles knew now was the time to do his best explaining, but before he could start Jackson sat down next to her, intrigued by the situation.

"No dingo today must be our lucky day!" he said positively, full of arrogance, Allison ignored him focussing back on stiles.

"Just say it!" she said hushed.

"He's a wolf" Stiles said simply, as simply as he could put, he felt as though he didn't need to explain it anymore. He didn't want to explain it anymore.

"Well done!" boomed Jackson sarcastically.

"No he a real wolf, normal, with paws and a tail!" Stiles wined, gulping heavily.

"What" stated Allison "How could that happen that doesn't just happen, that's why you asked about the hunters if they find him they will simply shoot him! They won't know" realization suddenly swarmed her face, she grabbed out her phone and began typing quickly, too fast for Stiles too follow, and he wanted to sleep.

"So Dingo's a real dog now! That's brilliant and the jokes can just keep rolling out!" Allison glared at him harshly his smile faded.

"What does he look like?" Allison asked, already on her second message.

"Well like a wolf" the answer seemed stupid as stupid as the question she had asked, but the more he thought about it the more logical it sounded, her dad would want to know what he's looking for. "grey-brown with his yellow eyes" he stated quickly. The image cursed back across his mind, he wished for once he had Derek's number, he didn't want to leave it too long before he told him.

"So if Scott's a real... wolf does he not recognize you?" asked Jackson, a smart question from someone so stupid, he'd forgot to mention Scott ran away from him as though he never seen him before.

"No he didn't know who I was it was horrible", well best to say it truthfully and bluntly thought Stiles.

"What now though?" Allison said putting her phone away quickly. Glancing nervously down, only Jackson could see the positive in all this!


	7. Chapter 7

The woods sang a song Scott had never heard before, it entranced him and he for the first time felt at one with the woods, in a way he could never imagine. He bounded through the woods like a bullet, his paws barley touching the ground, leaving no trace of him ever being there, he was a grey ghost, un-heard, un-seen. Although he felt so at home he felt so lost and lonely, something inside of him was fighting, trying to overtake his instincts. Something deep inside the wolf, that felt lost and human. The weather was warm and Scott felt it, he'd never really tasted heat before; it was hot like salt on his tongue. He leapt over the fallen log wandering dangerously too close to the road, his instincts sang against it, but his human mind felt more in control. In fact Scott began to remember more about himself. He remembered what he was, what had happened and he didn't feel so afraid of anything human. No longer did he jump out of his skin at the hearing of a car pass. The scents were so real in front of him, a thick deep musk smell that fumed from the woods, everyday Scott wandered further away from the safe sanctuary of the deep undergrowth until finally one day he reached the outskirts of the suburbs, he sat there a long time still hidden by the brush, just his vibrant yellow eyes noticeable if you looked carefully enough, the smell was so intense for Scott, he could smell the faint aroma of car fumes mixed with house cleaners and many different types of food, he licked his lips, he hadn't really eaten, hunting wasn't his strong point. Rabbits he could catch but the boy inside the wolf reared up in repulsion against it. He sniffed the air recognized a familiar scent, his instincts told him to flee but instead holding out against them he followed the scent carefully staying hidden under the brush. The scent had something else, something desirable, a faint burst of blood. Scott crawled around the trees, his belly close to the ground, becoming more intrigued as the sent came closer, but also more unsure. He moved slowly towards it, a figure becoming more clear, a boy tall, Scott looked up at his face the dark short hair so familiar, his dark eyes searching into the woods for something, it was like he knew. Scott smelt it before the boy brought it out of his black back-pack, deep delicious meat, basically raw soaked thickly in blood. Scott breathed in the scent. A slow warmth of trust came across from the boy. Scott was so entranced by the smell he stepped forward, _crack_, he'd stood on a twig, Scott froze still as stone, holding his breath. The boy head snapped towards him, staring into Scott's yellow eyes, a big smile formed across his face, he slowly placed the meat on the ground and stepped away from it. Not far enough though. Scott's eyes darted to the meat then back to boy, he was so recognizable. He slowly stepped towards the meat coming out of the brush into plain view, he heard the boy gasp, freezing like a statue not sure whether to turn and run. Scott knew what to do though, the boy didn't pulse out aggression but he felt still unsure so he showed total submission head low, eyes down, ears back. He paused a little before the meat sniffing it with delight before gazing up at the boy who was still too close for comfort, with the cold stare Scott managed to give he backed off more, and Scott trotted forward tearing into the meat. The boy moved forward, crouching in eye level with the wolf, a fascination across his face, the boy stepped forward. Too close. Scott let a growl out, just as a warning, you're too close. The boy stood up making Scott jump backwards but he backed off even further allowing the wolf to finish off the meat. Once it was gone Scott stayed still for a while, just watching the boy with the same interest as the boy gave him. They were both in puzzle until a distant twig snapped, making Scott flee back into the woods too quickly for the boy too respond. He sighed too himself as if hoping for more, a sign of recognition but nothing. He turned and left hopeless.

"You saw him then" said Allison whilst walking over to her car at the end of a boring miserable school day.

"Yea got right close, it's funny I think he knew me" replied Stiles incredulous.

"I went out to find him you know managed as well!"

"When?" Stiles said puzzled, if she knew really anything about the woods he thought.

"Couple of days ago took my bow and a camera... Just practice!" she sighed "got some pictures of him thought it might be useful for the future and well a memory, what's his mum been saying?" ruffling though her bag she pulled out a silver digital camera.

"I told her he's been staying at mine, been working on a project together and I used his phone to send her a message confirming it all. I don't think she believes me though but she said she's so wrapped up at work at the moment hard to keep track suppose it's a pretty good thing really don't want her getting involved" he laughed to himself, "imagine that, she'd ask where's my son and we would have to say that he's got slightly furry and is somewhere in the woods"

"Yes that would be a good conversation!" Allison turned on the camera and flicked through the images as if trying to find a particular one she stopped and smiled at the image showing Stiles. Out of a round soft wolf face showed Scott's eyes, it was a close up and the edges of his fur gleamed in the sun. He looked calm at one with his world now; it made them wonder if he would change back. Stiles hadn't managed to get hold of Derek even by Scott's phone he'd left town for some reason and wouldn't reply through any messages. He hoped Scott would soon change back.


	8. Chapter 8

That day was warm and pleasant by near end of autumn's standard. The leaves lay soft on the ground, where sat a teenage boy, Scott still in the midst of amazement of the recent occurrences. He sat at the boundary of the woods, which boundary he didn't know, the woods were vast easily travelled by wolf but when you're human and naked, travelling becomes restricted. He didn't recognize the area, the houses, the trees. it all smelled unfamiliar he guessed he must have travelled far. There was stale blood on his face and in his hair but he couldn't remember how it got there.

Scott ached all over his body had been remoulded into something that didn't quite fit yet. He sat on the ground hugging his legs; he was thinner than he remembered. No longer could he hear the woods singing he felt as though they had moved on without him he heard the low hum of a car remembering how close he was to the real world one which he seemed to have forgotten about. The flies buzzed around him he sighed he'd forgotten his name. How could one forget your name but then he'd had no use for a name lately, he'd forgotten his home although the faint images of faces began to return along with his name. He sighed again he couldn't stay there long; he felt too human and didn't think he was going to shift back. The houses around looked poor, the gardens crammed with junk that didn't fit in the small houses. One unlucky house had their washing out on the line Scott's first victim. He felt well hidden in the brush. Could he get some clothes without being seen? It didn't appear as if anyone was in he really didn't want to meet anyone at the second. He walked slowly out from the woods; there was plenty in their garden that he could hide behind right up close to the washing line. Could he be a thief though thought Scott? Guilt swarmed over him but then he thought of the sudden alternative's trying to navigate his way home through the woods, that smelled so unfamiliar or facing another human being, where he would only be admitted to the police station or hospital. He didn't want to go down that road. No he opened the small wire gate at the back, and crept over to the line grabbing a shirt and some trousers before darting back into the woods. He stared at the clothes momentarily, would these people miss them? "Oh I'll return them later!" he mumbled to himself whilst dressing. The clothes were large and slightly wet but that didn't matter he just needed to figure out a way home. He let go of his human side slightly allowing all the different scents and sounds to come forth hoping to gain a better idea of where he was. He didn't recognize anything. He strolled round to the road, no shoes, but he was presentable to a degree. He wandered how long he'd been, there was no indication of a time around but he prayed his mother hadn't worried.

A sudden gush of memory's returned, the day he changed scorched strongly in his mind, the pain made him shiver slightly but he ignored it. His wolf memories were less formed basic colours, mainly red he remembered a kill, a stray cat, was it a hard catch, it was easy. Scott felt slightly repulsed by the image but he had to eat. The neighbourhood was quiet, just how Scott liked it in case someone recognized his garments, the roads names he'd never seen before but he strolled down the road like he'd lived there his whole life. He reached a busier road many cars parked along it with a few local shops and a pay phone and cafe called Burke's. It didn't look high class. He had no money but wandered if he could borrow some from the cafe, it seemed possible. The shop was small neatly decorated, pale blue walls, it was near empty. A man sat at the bar having coffee, there was a phone. Scott's heart jumped. Best to make a good impression. He walked up and sat at the bar two seats away. Grabbing a menu for something to do.

"No school lad?" the man said, Scott turned to him. He was old crooked back bent over the counter clasping a red mug in his hand.

"No, day off" Scott got right to the point, "Could I ask a favour could I have some lose change to use the payphone outside, I've lost my wallet" it sounded convincing, the man looked Scott up and down no shoes, a faint stain of blood still on his face, his hair a mess, it was pitiful. The man seemed to understand it wasn't the truth and that Scott wasn't going to tell him anymore. He reached into his pocket producing some spare coins.

"Here you are lad" he said in approval.

"And also where are we by chance, I need to tell my friend where to pick me up, how far away from Beacon Hills are we?" he took the money clasping it hard in his hand hoping the answer wasn't going to be too far away from home.

"You're in Charlton, about an hour away from Beacon Hills!" God he'd travelled far thought Scott and it was scary to think he didn't remember doing it either!

"Thank you" Scott took the money and headed back out onto the street, he went up to the payphone, oh crap he thought, he forgotten how to use one. It took a moment for him to put in the money and punch the numbers in, he couldn't remember the owner of that number but it came from his mind easily, he hoped he'd remember their name after.

He waited the phone began to ring,

Once

Twice

Three times,

He waited out for an answer; tensing slightly his patience wasn't at his highest, finally he heard a crackle on the other end, and a familiar voice with no name. "Hello" it was a boy's voice. Scott's knees nearly buckled, he held himself up breathing heavily. He knew this voice.

"Hi" he said, the voice didn't reply for a while, Scott waited out hoping for an answer.

"Scott" it said, His heart jumped, yes, yes. Scott slowly began to recognize that voice, the name suddenly hit him. Stiles. How could he forget that? But then his memory, still felt very blank.

"Can you come get me?" the question seemed vague and even though he knew the answer would be yes still tensed leaning against the side of the wall.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Charlton, do you know where that is?"

"God how did get all the way over there? Don't worry I'm on my way what road you on, I'll nick Dad's sat-nav!" Scott sensed a slight chuckle looking around for a road sign, Fern Street it read.

"Okay, Fern Street" was all he could reply with. Scott hadn't felt weak in ages but he felt utterly but for once he was ready to collapse.

"Okay I won't be long, well about an hour, Allison will be so pleased your human again!" his voice ended slightly higher, a happy tune. He hung up. Luckily the street wasn't long so he could easily see when Stiles would arrive. Allison would be happy he thought, she'd missed him, perhaps or she was just worried. He hoped she'd missed him, He missed her.

The time moved slowly, not many cars passed so Scott's game of how many red cars could he counts collapsed quickly. He thought about home how his mother may be feeling although he could have only been gone a day he didn't know, he thought not the relief in Stiles voice when he answered was enough to tell it had been a while. Maybe Stiles had found Derek and told him? Maybe he knew why it happened? Derek had never told him about shifting into a real wolf before. He had so many questions to ask. He looked up at the sky the clouds rolled across peacefully watching the clouds made the time go quicker and finally he saw the jeep roll past slowly pulling up and the side of the curb where Scott sat. "Hey" said Scott opening the jeeps door.

"Well... how are you?" asked Stiles turning down the radio as Scott got in.

"Yea well I'm alright more interested in what's been happening at home?" he inquired fiddling with his fingers as stiles pulled back out onto the road at speed.

"Well the teachers think you've been at home quite sick, your mum believes you have been staying at mine, and Allison misses you... You know" Scott smiled.

"Really!" it seemed un-believable from the distance she'd been showing him lately.

"Yea, she went and found you in the woods you know, you wouldn't let her get near but...Still that doesn't sound like someone who dosen't cares!" Stiles stared across at Scott noticing the baggy clothes and blood on him, "Where did you get the clothes then?" the guilt returned he'd been trying to forget about it knowing he'd never return the clothes, he hoped he hadn't nicked anything prized. Scott didn't reply. "Oh I see, well in desperate situations there's no harm in being a thief, way better than if I had to come here and find you naked!" he laughed as if Scott had never left.

"Yea I Suppose! How long has it been exactly?" he asked, the car slowed as the roads suddenly became more familiar.

"A week" A week thought Scott how did his mum not worry, A week and no-one found this unusual, his face screwed up "I've got your phone by the way, and yes I've read your messages, been sending reply's to cover up for you, I think your mum may be slightly annoyed at you for I only texted her obviously but she seemed quite miffed by that!" he glanced across "what did you kill!" Scott rang his hand through his hair the blood scrapped off onto his hand.

"I don't know I think a cat" he said honestly, trying to recall the memory once again.

"You don't remember" remembering was a human thing; all Scott had to rely on was instinct which wasn't always the best thing. He thought about the wood the music which it sang, the soft musk scents that were still close on him. To stiles he must have still smelt strong of wolf.

"No, it took me ages to remember who you were I had to hear your voice on the phone before I knew your name!" he didn't want to admit it but he was a crap liar! "I think wolf memories work different to humans, words don't seem to fit in my brain only images and smells!"

"Makes sense you know, I came and gave you food once noticed you'd came up behind my house at first I thought you'd remembered me but then I tried to come close and it was clear your doggy brain had no clue!" Scott remembered, the meat mainly it was the best thing he'd tasted in a while the memory of Stiles was less define is a nice way to put it.

"Thanks" Scott said.

"For what?"

"The meat and this lift!" he sighed tired overwhelmed him he turned his head to look out the window he was almost home.

"No problem, well... I love how you remember that!" he said harshly. Scott sighed he was too exhausted to argue, a fear rose inside of him as he realized his house was close, what would he say? What project had he been working on with Stiles? he had no proof of any project he'd done! Stiles pulled up at the house, the light was begging to leave. The house seemed taller, alien; a different world from what Scott had been living in. Scott said once again thanks and made his way to the door, No-one was in it seemed. He opened the door walking in, the smell was strong in front of him, over powering almost there was no mistake in it. blood. His heart beat raced, as he looked quickly for the source. The kitchen. Pots, pans were scattered on the floor the chairs up turned with the sticky red substance caked on the floor behind the island. He moved slowly round scared of what he might see. Lay there his mother, dead he couldn't tell! She was on her back in a gruesome pool of blood. Scott grabbed his phone dialling numbers as quickly as he could.

A voice answered "I need help" he said!


	9. Chapter 9

Death was painless, simple and quick, watching it was slow and tortures, the ambulance had arrived quickly, she wasn't dead but critical. Scott hadn't gone with her he stayed staring at the blood in the kitchen the solid reminder it was no accident. He hadn't shed a tear, but sat still and silent picturing it happen, and how it may have ended different if he had been there. He couldn't leave he clung to the floor with his fingers, a dead heavy weight. Too still for anything humanly possible. His breaths were slow and steady, his eyes hard and dry ,un-blinking still staring at the blood, the hand print smear across the fridge as she must have fell to the floor. Scott's mind was only clouded by one thought.

He wasn't there.

The police had to pry him away from the house when the time came he had no choice but to go to the hospital. The red and blue lights burned through him like a laser. His eyes remained dry though. The police man had Scott upright walking him slowly to the car, his hands grasped tightly around his shoulders. The street was busy many cars cramped into the width of the road

The air was cold and still, almost peaceful, as if trying to forget what had happened earlier. Scott wanted to change back into a wolf. He wanted to run away into the woods which had welcomed him peacefully. The human world was stone cold, an enigma always having to be solved but never understood. A wolf's world was one of survival and instinct no complication, at one with nature not wanted to change it. Humans made problems; a wolf just had to accept it.

The hospital was shocked, the attack on her came as another tragic case, which seemed less unusual for beacon Hills. The cause once again was unknown, for the attack didn't appear human so they said. Scott didn't want to look but an urge of curiosity forced him too. He felt the guilt sting him with every step; he could have stopped it he thought even though he knew he couldn't. His mother lay there still peaceful, her pale skin unhealthy she could have been dead, she looked dead but the monitor still beeped the only thing to say she was alive. The deep wounds still reeked of so death narrowly escaped. Her hair was neatly tucked behind her, the white hospital clothing made her skin look ghostly, for there was barley any difference between her and the scrubs. With the room so pallor against the many Flowers that lay around her, yellow bold and pretty, brought a warm kind sense to the room. From where those flowers had come from Scott did not know. He felt terrible, as if been stung hard, her son the one who had just abandoned her, not called once, couldn't remember her name the day before, hadn't bothered for flowers, and hadn't had the courage to even face her. Scott just stood there staring at her, he had no words to say, he wanted to tell her he was sorry for leaving but the words lay muddled in the back of his throat. He reached out holding her hand, it was warm, reminding him of summer, the summer he spent alone. He didn't want to be alone.

The worst part of everything was the police; he had stayed at stile's house for real this time, while his house was a crime scene, the police digging up any shred of evidence. But the attacker was good, nothing came up. They treated Scott as a suspect from his disappearance and terrible alibi, of that he'd stayed with his dad whilst being ill of course no-one could confirm it. For the first time in his life though he'd lied straight faced, for he couldn't amount to any emotion. The interviews hadn't stopped much to Scott's anger. Even though he stayed at Stiles dinner was painful his father not speaking to him just a cold suspicious stare, that made everything much colder even Stiles jokes didn't lighten the mood.

School was pitiful, he wasn't ready to return. Before he couldn't wait to shred away from the woods, ready to see Allison, and even do some homework but at night he found himself pleading with that invisible force, maybe God he didn't know, pleading to turn back into a wolf. The school felt empty, a ghost house. Scott stepped slowly into the hall breathing in slowly to regain his courage. He caught sight of Allison. Her hand held over her mouth in state of shock, he heard a gasp. He had to smile the first smile in a while, he couldn't stop himself. He didn't run nor did she but walked towards each other cherishing each step with pride. As they got closer Scott saw the tear streaking down her cheek the slight black smudge at the edge of her eye. He paused and stared into her eye's "Hi" he said. She laughed then kissed him, unexpected but most memorable and he kissed back as if he died and returned to save her. The silence around them returned, a low hum but they stayed frozen smiling into each other's eyes. Scott stoked her chin and suddenly the world of the wolf was one he was happy to leave behind.

"I heard what happened" she stated there was no need for sympathy or any other words, Allison was never fond of saying much but her message came across clear and loud, she was practically screaming it for all Scott knew.

"Yea... I wish I had stopped it"

"There was nothing you could have done, Stiles told me he picked you up from Charlton, you couldn't have known really don't blame yourself!" she said. Her words drifted into nothing as the world droned out around him, he replayed the blood again in his mind, of course he couldn't be blamed and if only everyone else could also see that to. The hunters, the police, the doctors. He needed Derek, thinking perhaps he could be somehow behind everything that had happened, was he a wolf? Maybe that's why he hadn't shown it could make sense but if he was a wolf another dark force was at play, he almost hoped Derek was behind it all. Killing him would be easy. Allison clicked her fingers the world began to move. "What are you thinking?"

"Everything, it's all connected I'm sure" he shook his head "why attack my mum?"

"Maybe they were looking for you"

"Yes but I'd been gone all week surely they would check if I was there first"

"They're naive!" her voice raised, naive, no it couldn't be perhaps they had known he was human planning on waiting for him at the house, thought Scott but then as a wolf he was far more vulnerable, scared of humans in fact! A simple shot-gun would have probably killed him off easily unless he could heal like normal!

"They waited for me and she got in the way!"It fitted "they knew I was human so they must... I don't know but that fits right."

"Yes but why? Why not carry on waiting for you after hurting your mum, why leave and leave her still alive when she gets better she could recall what they did who they were!" that was indeed odd and didn't add up at all, no hunter would attack like that either, no gun a pure struggle. It was obvious they hadn't intended hurting her, if they had she'd be dead. They used a knife which was odd for a werewolf would never do that, a hunter a gun, someone who panicked maybe, was a knife missing? He hadn't considered that. The world hated him thought Scott unless this was all some crazy karma for some past life he didn't think so but it made him wonder. Out of everything not all was bad Allison he had her now and all it took was his mothers attack and him becoming a wolf! It would be worth it when everything was back to normal. Normal a word that never quite fits in anything, if there was such thing as normal Scott knew he wasn't the world of werewolves had never concerned him before when he was young, a myth, or a great horror story. Someone who ever created lycanthropy must have been one the facts were so close but they never wrote about becoming an actual wolf, maybe Scott was sick, love sick, mentally sick and now physically which carried the burden of a tail and four legs.

"So you think they didn't know what they were doing?" said Scott.

"Yea... well think about it, like you said a hunter or werewolf wouldn't leave her alive... they realized what they did and fled, they are probably wetting themselves right now, that doesn't sound like Derek or a trained hunter!"

"Then they would be covered in blood!" he replied "no-one could leave that house clean, you should have seen it!"

"No I don't think I could really see that kind of thing again watching Kate die was traumatizing enough" Although Kate had no respect for werewolves, well she must of at one point; she loved Derek unless it was a good act. Doubting his thoughts Scott crumpled his brow, a thinking face. He hadn't really wanted Kate to die.

"If they didn't know what they were doing and let's go with that they wanted me dead... Do you think they could have killed me, be honest!"

"No" she said. "They obviously had a struggle with your mum I don't think they could take on you considering how they left her!" she sighed turning away towards they window "and they didn't steal anything?"

"Not that I know of! You think burglary was their motive!"

"Well it makes some sense, they begin to steal then she walks in" I don't know how she did it a crooked smile that applauded against his theory she'd never thought they were going after him. The fact that their motif was still unclear took their theories to different levels of confusion; he wanted to know what the police had found out. Turning away from Allison he began to pace back to class. A twist in his gut made him jolt grabbing a stomach as the pain spiralled up his back. He felt his eyes turn yellow then fade back to brown. "Scott, what's wrong"

He stared blankly into space. As if looking into an existence that only he could see. Allison moved forward tugging at his shirt a concerned look came across her when Scott didn't respond. The pain had subsided but Scott knew what happened wouldn't be forgotten. The wolf was still there, just letting Scott know. He abruptly turned to look at her, a pleasing smile across his face. It had never happened. "I'm fine let's go to class" he strolled towards the door the smile quickly fading. Allison waited behind shortly considering his actions; he wasn't telling her something she just knew it.

(i would really apreciate so feedback on my writing on how I can improve the story and writing Ive thought about writing in first person, and i would like some opinons on this, let me know what you think as this would make my job a whole lot easier!XXXXX)


	10. Chapter 10

The air was still, holding out on a thought not ready to release it. a silver glow that intertwines between the dark shadows of the trees, the blackness a danger lurking, unable to step out in the grey light. Derek walked forwards in great strides, crunching the very thin layer of snow on the ground but he left no footsteps, as if by magic his prints slowly dissolved after each step under the sparkle of the crescent moon. He gazed out through the trees in search of something, but he eyes stayed cold and hard, it had been there but was now far off in the distance. He strained his neck upwards, tightening his shoulders and clenching his fists tightly. He paused perplexed for a single moment, before breaking onto all fours and a rapid run. Un-touchable. A bullet through the night.

He came to a sharp turn stopping abruptly. He panted slightly, but remained motionless and hard. He stood up slowly, peering over the sharp cliff face that he had arrived at. The darkness loomed at the bottom releasing a long moan. The trees behind rustled, Derek twitched, zipping up his leather jacket he turned, totally exposed in the moonlight. The stone was a maze at the edge of the cliff, cracked into hundreds of routes that all lead to the drop, a cut off point between reality and the beyond. The bird took off high into the sky, ready to hunt. It's yellow eye's lay locked on the landscape below, the sleeping world of sanctuary which was to be ripped open from above, un-known to below. They felt safe inside or perhaps felt under a glass bubble. The hawk turned and glaced though the wind silently. Derek watched as the bird blew slowly further away.

The rustling continued, coming closer. The fern leaves moved to his left but Derek merely peered over his shoulder, as if annoyed but the interruption. A boy around twelve bustled out clutching his stomach, almost falling to the floor. His lip bled and his left eye closed due to a long single claw mark hiding his vibrant green eyes under the mess of his dark brown hair that lopped at his ears. Derek showed no kindness but stayed still, as the boy fell to his feet. Derek's eyes locked upon him, dark and unforgiving.

"Please" the boy chocked, as he pushed his tattered shoes into the soil beneath, as a brace against the pain that seared through him.

"You will heal, be patient" he replied in a dull voice. The boy looked up into Derek his face shadowed, a silhouette against the bright moon shine behind. He gulped, and tried to push himself up. "Did you find out what I asked?"The boy blinked looking at his bruised hands, "Alec, did you complete your task?" Derek demanded.

"Yes" he gasped "I know... I know what they want it's changing, everything... everything" he said through tears which began rolling down his cheek "why did you do this to me!" he cried. Derek looked down upon him; a then crouched low near his ear, so he could hear clearly. The boy's eye's glowed yellow as his anger boiled.

"Because I need you!" he whispered, the boy whimpered, grasping the ground as the wave lengths of pain pushed though, "I just wish you'd be strong enough to fight it!" he said forcefully "fight it Alec, use it, and help me figure this out!" Alec stretched a smile weakly, his eyes wet and red with pain. He nodded and inhaled. "Why are you hurt?"

he frowned, "A man he grabbed me yesterday night, he's like us but not!" his voice cracked "he was angry, really anger and umm he said.. like said" his voice stopped he gulped as his eyes widened,"Then there something you need to know, it's worst, worst than the last time! The cold has come What's that mean?"

Derek frowned harshly "Where did you hear that!"He snarled, grabbing the boy's shirt, "where and who from?"

"A man tall, scar down his neck! He told me to tell you, when I went to see her Merope!" Derek flinched at the name. He let go of Alec and glanced into the distance walking away. "He also said just randomly, I have her! Who does he have?" Derek didn't reply but stayed still, he rubbed his wrists where the scars slightly protruded above his skin.

"We need to find Scott"

(sorry if you've been waiting for an update but my exams have been taking place, and well that must come first luckily i havent failed anything yet! All A*'s in my english every single exam! but now it's settled slightly i can return to updateing more regually! well at least untill the next lot of exams come in!)


End file.
